walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Comic Timeline
This page is dead alive. There's a timeline page for the TV series and the game. Why'd people suddenly stop updating this one? I'd help, but I don't have any sources at the moment to use. '' I'm done, the page is complete. Enjoy it in all of it's glory. Share it, and get more people to see it. Currently Done Editing ''I'm very slowly going through the page. It's gonna take a lot of time so please be patient. Peferebally, I'd like to cover 4 volumes a week, but there's no guarantee. '' ''Also as a side note, a few weeks ago i just went non-stop and edited up to volume 7, but the edit wouldn't save, so yea, that sucks IT'S DONE. IT TOOK FOREVER BUT IT'S FINALLY DONE''. '' I was wondering where you got the idea that there is a 30 day time skip between issues 24 and 25? Michonne says in issue 25 that "Tyreese was close to two people here a week ago--Carol and Rick". According to this timeline, he would have been close to Rick and Carol over a month ago, not a week ago. AlastorMoody (talk) 20:18, June 30, 2015 (UTC) Mistake Hey, I don't know what you people (Im kinda new) do when you find out that the Timeline has a mistake, but i hope it's not the traditional good'ol "Changing EVERY DAY'S NUMBER". Specially when the mistake is located in the Issue 9... Day 100, ok, the group escapes from Wilshire. Day 101, Carl is shot. Well, actually, a week happened between those days. Tyreese states this when he, Carl and Rick go hunting. It's Day 107. So... basically the whole Timeline has to be updated now. Please don't just simply ignore this mistake. Oh, and tell me if you need my help to correct it. You can check it on Youtube. DipsonDP (talk) 23:06, March 6, 2016 (UTC) This is still not rectified. Rick mentions this in Issue #9 when he is hunting (just before Carl is shot) and Tyreese states it whilst talking to Otis in Issue #10. I am also fairly new to this and don't know what the procedure is, since most wiki's have to be pretty tight on letting just anyone edit articles. But as of right now, this page is incorrect. I can see that it's a nuisance, but agree with Dipson that this shouldn't be ignored. "Laugh, and the world laughs with you. Weep, and you weep alone." 00:11, November 16, 2016 (UTC) I've been so busy with life that I've only had time to come and edit the timeline and I've neglected the talk page. I've changed the days leading up to the time skip a few issues, as shortening the time-skip isn't the greatest loss. At the end of the day, this timeline still needs huge amounts of work over a long period of time. Anymore suggestions would be great True that. Another fairly glaring error; only one week passes between Tyreese's fight with Rick and the discovery of the crashed helicopter, Michonne states this herself when she says "Tyreese used to be close to two people here a week ago - Carol and you". I don't know why the timeline has it as a month. That would imply that they have the fight, three weeks pass and they just all make up, then a week later they aren't getting along again, which clearly isn't right. So day 210 should only be about day 184 - 7 or so days after Rick and Tyreese fall out on day 177. Though I do appreciate that throws the rest of the dates entirely off. "Laugh, and the world laughs with you. Weep, and you weep alone." 16:49, November 26, 2016 (UTC) Another mistake; the events of what is labeled as day 212 (although evidently this is off anyway) with Tyreese searching for Rick, Michonne and Glenn, take place in Issue #30, in Volume 5, not 6 as is currently written. "Laugh, and the world laughs with you. Weep, and you weep alone." 23:06, November 28, 2016 (UTC) Timeline Thoughts. Where are people getting that Rick woke up on day 60? In issue #2, Glenn literally says "Where have you been the past month?" Kirkman himself suggested the outbreak happened in October 2003, and this makes sense; Issue #1 would take place roughly a month after, near the end of November. 4 days pass up to the end of Issue #4 (confirmed by Lori), around three weeks pass (confirmed by Shane). A few more days go by until the confrontation with Shane which almost certainly takes place on Christmas Eve, as right after burying him at the start of Issue #7, Dale explicitly states that Andrea worked out the dates and tomorrow is Christmas Day. So, to recap working backwards; 24th December 2003 - Shane confronts Rick, is shot by Carl. Issue #6 (End). Issue #7 (Start). Later in the day he is buried. In the evening, Dale states that tomorrow is Christmas Day. December 23rd 2003 - Issue #6 (Start). Amy is buried, Jim's condition worsens and he is left on the outskirts of Atlanta. December 22nd 2003 - A couple of days pass (confirmed by Rick), Rick, Shane and Dale gather firewood. In the evening, walkers attack and Amy is killed. Jim's scratched. Issue #5 (End). December 20th 2003 - Issue #5 (Start). Three weeks pass (confirmed by Shane) training the group to use firearms. November 29th 2003 - Issue #4 (Start) Early hours of the morning, Rick and Shane talk on the R.V. Rick's third day at the Atlanta camp (stated by Lori). He and Glenn go to the gun store. Lori regrets the night with Shane. Issue #4 (End). November 28th 2003 - The next morning Rick and Shane go hunting, girls do laundry and are attacked. Shane gets jealous. Issue #3 (End) November 27th 2003 - Issue #2 (Start): Rick drives all night, enters Atlanta and meets Glenn. Glenn states that the outbreak happened about a month prior. Takes him to Atlanta camp. Issue #2 (End). Issue #3 (Start) November 26th 2003 - Issue #1 (Start): Rick wakes from coma, meets Morgan and Duane. Goes to police station; heads out to Atlanta. Issue #1 (End). (About) November 17th 2003 - Around three weeks into the outbreak, all forms of media shut down (confirmed by Morgan). (About) November 3rd 2003 - About a week into the outbreak, Atlanta is more or less entirely overrun (confirmed by Glenn). So (about) October 26th 2003 - Outbreak begins. My two cents on the timeline, anyway. "Laugh, and the world laughs with you. Weep, and you weep alone." 21:51, November 3, 2016 (UTC)